


Let me show you

by yriajstioy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yriajstioy/pseuds/yriajstioy
Summary: Cheryl knew love wasn't for her. She could never receive something so beautiful and elegant. The way her fate was set up for her, she was doomed. Toni Topaz thought Cheryl just needed to see things in a different light. Toni knew she deserved love and everything beautiful in this world and she'll show Cheryl this or die trying.





	1. Toni Topaz and her stupid fucking pink hair.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO! This is my first time ever writing shit and putting it out there so cut me some slack man. Hope y'all enjoy. <3

Cheryl had always been a pessimist. Probably since her and her brother, Jason Blossom could formulate a proper sentence. Nothing in her life ever went right. Ever. Cheryl made it her goal to never hope for the good or a positive outcome to any situation she was in because each time, she was disappointed. She knew somehow and someway the thing that was bringing her happiness will be taken away somehow so why set herself up for heartbreak and misery? She didn't have time for it. The one positive thing that came out of Cheryl thinking this way was the control of it all. She always had control of her emotions which eventually led to control of the situation, problem, people, you name it. Cheryl always had control. Up until Toni Topaz showed up like a bad headache that never really went away. 

Toni Topaz and her stupid fucking pink hair. Toni Topaz and her stupid fucking smirk. _Toni fucking Topaz_. Cheryl wants to hate her and her bad jokes and her cute little smile and her big doe eyes. Cheryl is trying really fucking hard. She believes that no one could see through her facade but you had to be blind to think Cheryl Blossom hated Toni Topaz. When Cheryl thought no one was looking, her eyes would linger to the beauty that is Toni Topaz. As much as Cheryl "hated" her, she'd admit that Toni was a sight for sore eyes for sure. Anyone would look, boys and girls. That's the excuse floating through her head right now sitting in her algebra class clearly not paying any attention to the lesson currently.  

"Cheryl.. Cheryl.. Oh my god. Cheryl!" Cheryl quickly snapped her head to her friend. "What, V?" She hissed obviously annoyed at the disruption.

"Okay.. I know you're probably going to punch me in my face for the words that are about to come out of my mouth but you've been giving heart eyes to Miss Topaz over there throughout this whole class. Something you have to tell me?" Veronica smirked. "Real funny. Like I would ever take the time to stare at a snake. I was simply daydreaming and my eyes happen to land on her while I daydreamed." _Of Toni Topaz and her full lips and her sexy hands and- Shit. No._

"Yeah.. okay. I don't know why you're fighting against her so much. Everyone knows if there's a person who can find a way into HBIC Cheryl Blossom's heart, it's Toni. She's a good person, Cheryl. Maybe you should give her a chance." Cheryl rolled her eyes hard at this. There was no way into her heart. She guarded her heart with everything in her to not feel the hurt she felt when he died. The only person who gave Cheryl a sense of protection and happiness was selfishly ripped out of her life and she'll be dammed if she allowed it to happen again with anyone else.  And Toni could have been the greatest person earth, this didn't matter to Cheryl because she knew her life was doomed and one of the two would end up heartbroken.

Plus, the pink-haired girls cockiness and constant smirking annoyed the shit out of Cheryl. Her constant need to be charming and flirtatious infuriated Cheryl to no end. Cheryl didn't even think Toni knew what she was doing with some of the girls of Riverdale High. Their warm cheeks and flustered faces were blind to Toni. To her, she was being friendly. But Cheryl saw through it all, she saw how they would misinterpret Toni's friendliness for flirtiness and Toni will allow them to probably feeling proud about it.  _Ugh. I hate her._

"I can't, V. And you know why. So please let's stop speaking on this." Veronica sighed and reluctantly mirrored Cheryl's actions of facing forward. Cheryl spent the rest of the class thinking of the pink-haired girl till the bell rang. Now at her locker fixing her lipstick in the mirror she saw from the very corner of her eye pink hair coming towards her. She fought the urge to look up and scream,  _"WHY GOD? WHY ME?"_ It was bad enough the annoyance that was Toni Topaz was on her mind weirdly 24/7 recently. 

"Hey, Bombshell. Do you ever get tired of looking good? God." She turned to see Toni smirking leaning against the locker next to Cheryl's. She had to fight the blush rising on her cheeks and quickly put a scowl on her face. 

"Yeah. I do, actually. Now if you can move out of my way that would be fantastic. Or are those too many words at once to comprehend?" Cheryl smiled amused at her insult. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she was funny as fuck. 

"Haha. Very funny. How about you cut the shit and actually let me take you out. Ona date. You and me. Me and you. Pops. Eight. Or nine, whatever is perfect for you princess." If Cheryl had told anyone this was the first time Toni had asked her out, she'd be lying. The pink-haired antics had began when the Southside students were transferred to Riverdale High and Cherylthought she would've quit by now. Nope. Toni Topaz was no quitter and this was evident, every moment she got with the red-head always resulted with Cheryl rejecting her. Toni  _knew_ she could woo her. She just needed to keep trying to get the red-head to open up and let her in. Cheryl would see how great Toni could and would treat her. 

"No."

Toni sighed dramatically. "I'm not going to give up on you, Bombshell."

"You should." Cheryl quickly retorted. 

"Wheres the fun in that?" Toni had began to walk backwards running into some freshman girl blushing profusely before going to catch up with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Cheryl chuckled quietly and sighed. She had a bad feeling Toni Topaz was going to give her a hard time protecting her heart. 


	2. Spooky Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrrY I took so long. FUCKK OKAY BYE <333 (The next chapter will be longer I promise.)

Cheryl had never wanted to smack Betty Cooper more than right now. She was completely content with having her latina friend as her partner. Besides Veronica's constant need to bring up Cheryl's love life, she was very persistent and got her shit done. Cheryl didn't think their was anyone else she rather have in the class other than the dark-haired girl. This good thing never even came to an end because in order for it to come to an end it had to have begin. Betty Cooper prevented this. 

It wasn't that Betty hated or disliked Toni Topaz. She loved the girls outlook on the world and her first their sour, then their sweet personality. She would have loved to be partners with the pink-haired girl, she seemed like she actually genuinely cared about her work and wanted to go far in life. To get out of Riverdale. 

So when Veronica came up to her the other day demanding her to ask Mr.Hopper to switch partners, she felt a list of things. Scared, skeptical, a hint of annoyed but most of all, intrigued. "And why would I do that, V?" The smirk Veronica had plastered on her face couldn't have meant any good. "Because me and you are going to ignite the fire between Cheryl and Toni."

At this, Betty raised her eyebrows.  "Okay." 

* * *

 

"Mr.Hopper, I wanted to see if it was acceptable if i can have Veronica as my partner? I spend most of my days with her and while, I would love to have Miss Topaz as my partner I feel it would be unfair to her cause of the simple fact that Veronica and I had already started working on it." She crossed her fingers and put the biggest fake smile on her perfect face. "If Toni is okay with it." He sighed not really caring what went down as long as they didn't fight. 

Toni scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion then looked back at Veronica to see what bozo she would now have to work with. She quickly shot up from her seat.

"Sir, this is perfectly okay with me." She looked as if she would have broken her face with how hard she was smiling. She made her way over to Veronica and the redhead beauty. Veronica winked at her and moved towards Betty giving her a thumbs up. When Cheryl picked her head back up her eye caught the movement from Veronica and she decided she wanted to smack both Betty and Veronica. 

"Alright. I'm not going to throw a bitch fit as usual because I don't have the energy today. So listen, you'll come over my house at 6 no later then. If you're a minute later I'll refuse to open the door. And stop smiling so fucking hard Topaz, we're doing a project not having sex." The smile on Toni's face didn't even falter. 

Cheryl's rosy scent was started to make her head feel full. She couldn't concentrate being so close to the red-haired so she moved back a bit. "Six. Got it. You should be a little nicer to me now that we're partners and all. You wouldn't want to do the work all by yourself now, would you?" She smirked seeing Cheryl roll her eyes. 

"I would be so much happier, that means we wouldn't even be spending time with each other." 

"Right, sure.. Well six, I'll be there." Toni said walking out the room. "Oh! Cheryl?" 

"What?" 

"You look beautiful today. As always. But today especially." She popped her head back out satisfied with the blush she saw appear on Cheryl's cheeks. 

* * *

 

Toni was bored. She wasn't even concentrating on half of the things coming out of Cheryl's mouth. She just nodded her head and agreed with whatever the redhead said. How could she concentrate when the literal definition of a goddess was sitting in front of her? Not to mention, she was in the goddesses room and Cheryl's scent suffocated her. _Maybe I have an obsession with Cheryl's scent. I think so._ Toni deeply thought once again drifting away. 

"Maybe we should do a paragraph on that topic and then a paragraph to close off-Topaz. Are you even listening to me?!" Cheryl scoffed. 

"No, you keep distracting me." 

"I'm literally just talking. You need to stop fucking around so we can get this-" Toni cut her off. "Can we take a nap?" 

"Why would we do that?" Toni simply shrugged with a bashful grin on her face. "I'm tired and I think a nap will cure my sleepiness resulting in me putting in more effort. Come on, please. I'll even put on some music. Relax for once, Cheryl." Toni reached for her phone and laid back. Without you by Spooky Black started playing out her phone. 

"Who's this?" Cheryl liked it. The softness and calmness of the song unfortunately made sleepiness run through her body and she reluctantly laid back as well. "Spooky Black. You like it?" Toni turned her body towards Cheryl's. 

_Don't you know you're so sexy the way you move your body up and down  
I wanna tell you how beautiful you are but you're no where to be found _

"No." Cheryl secretly hoped Toni knew she was lying. She did. "Okay." Toni turned back to laying on her back and closed her eyes with a beaming smile on her face. 

 _I tried to protect you_  
From my hands you left  
You broke my heart right there, all I do is stare, no you'll never fuckin care

"We can't stay here like this for long. It'll be eight soon." Cheryl spoke slightly higher because of the music. She felt her control of the situation slowly slipping away from her. She was so close to Toni. She could make out all the small details on her face. That's what she secretly was doing right now. 

"Okay." Toni kept her eyes closed with the same stupid smile on her face. She was simply happy to be here laying with Cheryl. The simplicity of it all was beautiful. Lying in a beautiful girl's bed listening to a beautiful song. She could feel Cheryl's soft skin brushing hers. Cheryl's arm definitely didn't need to be that close. Cheryl didn't need to be that close. She decided she'll add it to her favorite moments.

Then, she heard Cheryl quietly humming the melody of the song, she peeked through her left eye and saw Cheryl looking back at her. She quickly shot both her eyes open. Toni was trapped and frozen. She wanted to make a flirty remark on Cheryl's lingering or how she had caught Cheryl humming seconds after she had said she didn't like it but her mouth had stopped working. Everything had stopped working for Toni.

Toni looked down at Cheryl's lips twice. Then three times. She swore she saw Cheryl look down at hers. _This is it. Make your move, Topaz. Ain't no going back now._ Toni slowly leaned in. Her nose was practically touching with Cheryl's. Cheryl's breathing had picked up. A little closer and she would taste the lips she's been dying for. 

"Alright. You should go." Cheryl sat up brushing her skirt down. She looked winded. She felt crazy. Toni did that to her.  _Yeah. She needs to go. Now._ She thought panicked. 

"What about the project?" Toni asked with a slight whine to her voice while pausing the song."We'll continue tomorrow at lunch. In the library." Cheryl packed Toni's stuff and shoved everything in her bag persistent on getting her away from her. "Okay." Toni left Cheryl's room turning back to her at the bottom of her stairs giving her a small smile. Cheryl heart skipped. She turned away back into her room to go to the window to watch Toni ride off on her life threatening motorcycle. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." All Cheryl could do was that. Why did she let them lay down? Why was she laying so freaking close? Why did she feel completely okay with what was going to happen at the moment? Why was her heart still fucking beating rapidly? Why? Cheryl grabbed her laptop typing in the search bar, "Spooky Black." and pressed on the first song that popped up. It was the song Toni had played. She laid back and closed her eyes remembering how pretty Toni looked. How good Toni had smelled. 

_Fuck._ _This isn't going to end well._


End file.
